


Possibilities - Fanart

by GobsmackApplejack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author!Glenn, Beer, Book Jacket Cover, F/M, Fanart, I'm no artist, Knives, M/M, Singer!Andrea, Singer!Daryl, Zombie picture, but you get the idea, for a fake book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/pseuds/GobsmackApplejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch 1-4 fanart for Chapter 9: Corporation<br/>Ch 5 fanart for Chapter 6: Satisfaction<br/>Ch 6 fanart for Chapter 15: Operation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/gifts).



> Inspired by [Possibilities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2888453/chapters/6751187) by bgn, whose stories I love and come back to over and over again.

 

  


Daryl: I got the first label proof.

Merle: Well let's see it!

Daryl: Here.

Merle: What the fuck is that?

Daryl: What, ya don't like it?

Merle: It's got yer wings on it.

Daryl: Yeah, so?

Merle: I thought this was a partnership!  Might as well say _Daryl's_ Scotch Light Ale!

Daryl: You can design the next one.

Merle: Damn right I will.


	2. Zombie Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, bgn, for allowing me to make this monstrosity and link it to your beautiful work.

 

 

  


 

Daryl: What the fuck is THAT?

Merle: My label.

Daryl: But what the fuck _is_ it?

Merle: It's like a ho-mage, to Motorhead.

Daryl: What?

Merle: You know, they got that skull...

Daryl: I think you mean Snaggletooth.

Merle: Whatever.

Daryl: So what are those?

Merle: You kiddin' me? You can't tell knives when ya see em?

Daryl: Those 're knives, they got some weird handles.

Merle: Yeah, like pirate swords!

Daryl: So what's it supposed to _be_?

Merle: Like a skull and crossbones, but also like Motorhead.

Daryl: It doesn't look like a skull. Looks more like a zombie or somethin'. Are you sure we should put that on a shelf? Might scare the kids.

Merle: Well, at least it don't got angel wings on it. Make people think they'll die and go to heaven if they drink it.

Daryl: _And what do you think people'll think if you put a skull and crossbones on your beer_?!

Merle: Huh. Never thought of it that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I've been using the Motorhead logo as inspiration for the Dixon Ales font and layout because that's what Norman Reedus says he listens to when he's Daryl. And that's also what inspired the Zombie head and cross knives. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a good pic of Zombie!Merle to use here. And looking at it now, it kind of has a Sons of Anarchy vibe too. idk.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle: We only got one more beer to label.

Daryl: Yeah?

Merle: So we gotta decide who gets to design it.

Daryl: You kiddin' me? After that freak show you made, you think you should design another one?

Merle: Well, we should find a fair way to decide at least.

Daryl: How about we look at sales numbers. Whichever label is sellin' better gets to design the next one.

Merle: No. Not my fault people like your weak piss ale.

Daryl: Rock paper scissor?

Merle: Mmmm...okay. Two outa three.

both: One, two, three, shoot.

Merle: Fuck.

both: One, two, three, shoot.

Merle: FUCK! That's it. I'm makin' another beer.

 

 

 

  


Chapter 3: Crossbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella_Monoxide asked if Daryl and Merle would ever agree on a label. I guess the answer is no. Sorry!  
> Brothers...what can you do?


	4. Triumph (sort of)

  


Merle: Here, taste this.

Daryl: ...Mmmm. 'S good. What is it?

Merle: It's my new beer! Scottish Heather Ale.

Daryl: It's good...different. How'd you come up with that?

Merle: Did some research. Worked on it a while.

Daryl: Yeah? We should put that out. Make a label...we'll get it in production.

Merle: Label's already made.

Daryl: Oh yeah? Wait, is that why you made a new beer? So you'd get to make a new label? Cause I got two and you got one?

Merle: ...maybe.

Daryl: Okay. Lemme see it.

Merle: Check this out.

Daryl: Hmm... Nice.

Merle: Knew you'd like it.

Daryl: Yeah. ...

Merle: Why you smilin' like that?

Daryl: Like what?

Merle: Suspicious-like.

Daryl: What? It's just the way I smile.

Merle: No. You're hidin' somethin'.

Daryl: Well...people'll think it's mine.

Merle: What?! It's my bike! Why would they think it's yours?

Daryl: I dunno. Jus' do.

Merle: Fuckin' asshole. 'S my bike. Keep yer dirty hands off it. 

Daryl: Take it easy. I won't touch your bike. It's a good beer and a good label. We both like it. Leave it at that.

Merle: Fine....fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete, really this time. See, they agree!
> 
> From allaboutbeer.com  
> "Heather ale was highly coveted in centuries past and is usually associated with the Picts, a tattooed tribe that inhabited the British Isles from Pre-Roman times to the 9th century A.D. It was also made by the Irish, English, Norse and possibly the Vikings. Heather ale is central to a common folktale of an elder who keeps the sacred recipe from his captors even upon threat of death."


	5. Lick My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for Possibilities Chapter 6: [Satisfaction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2888453/chapters/6447581)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my crappy photo editing skills. I was looking for Derek Lord pictures and came up empty, then found this.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original photo of NR and LH messing around with a half eaten strawberry, in a hotel room or something. Am I crossing a line? If they didn't want me to mess with their pictures, they shouldn't be acting all cute together!
> 
> Also, I realize she has a napkin or something in her hand, but couldn't think of what she should be holding - thought of putting a BBQ rib there, but...no.


	6. the Prince and the Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for Possibilities Chapter 15: [Operation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2888453/chapters/9831935)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this in the style of Tom Clancy novels. Glenn doesn't quite have the Douglas Adams ideal of an author's name (a last name with 2-4 fewer letters than the first name so a larger font size in the last name will make both words the same length, resulting in an emphasis on the larger LAST NAME, a desirable feature on a book cover), but I tried.  
> Yes, I should have changed the character's name from Mark Norman (Glenn said Daryl can choose it), but I couldn't think of a new one and love that as Daryl's alias. If you have a better suggestion, let me know.  
> The thing about the pizza delivery to the White House was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fledgling [tumblr](http://gobsmackapplejack.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
